


Morning Glow

by revoltstjarna



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sleep Sex, it's established as an agreement they've set up sometime pre-fic, kind of takes place in the same timeline as afterparty?, madaleo live together but not in the dorms, oh also. minor references to a size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoltstjarna/pseuds/revoltstjarna
Summary: ever just write up a ship draft for one character's birthday only to be unable to finish it before the other's? that's what happened heresorry leo, and congrats to mama 👏👏
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Morning Glow

“I’ll be going to bed, Leo-san. Don’t stay up too late, okaay?”

The words are accompanied by a soft kiss to Leo’s forehead, Madara’s hand skillfully and silently snatching Leo’s half-finished cup of coffee off his desk, already planning to go pour it out in the sink before heading to bed. Leo’s had more than enough of the stuff, it’s well past eleven and if he isn’t forcibly stopped now he won’t fall asleep until the sun is on its way back up. 

Madara’s free hand gently pats the messy head of ginger hair and then pads off to go tuck himself in. Normally, he’d simply pick Leo up and carry him to bed, but he knows there’s a deadline coming up and Madara doesn’t want Leo to get all sulky with him for interrupting his work when he’s finally getting something done. So going to sleep alone and hoping the lack of caffeine will take its toll will have to do.

* * *

It’s been a good hour when Leo finally notices the betrayal, hand patting around for his cup only to come up empty. He finally looks up, cogs in his brain churning before he groans and removes his reading glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Man, his head hurts. He glances at his phone, a solid half-past-midnight blinking back at him, and he begrudgingly shuffles his papers into an acceptable enough pile that Madara won’t consider placing them on top of the fridge as punishment for making a mess again.

Leo doesn’t turn on the bedroom lights, the slowly breathing shape under the covers enough to tell him that Madara’s already fast asleep. He’s a surprisingly cute sleeper, curled up on his side and snoozing softly whenever he’s sleeping especially deeply. Leo likes to nap with him just to feel the gentle expanding and contracting of his chest, the occasional snore that sounds three sizes too small for the man who makes them slipping out when he’s comfortable. 

He pulls his ponytail out of its tie, sighing at the feeling of finally having a relaxed scalp again before pulling his hoodie over his head and replacing it with the first t-shirt he spots. It’s way too big for his slender frame, safe to assume that it’s one of Madara’s, but that only makes Leo more comfortable if anything. He hurries out of his pants before quietly getting into bed, cuddling up against Madara’s back as gingerly as he can. Not that Madara’s been a light sleeper since those first few months after they moved in together, months where Madara would jolt awake at ungodly hours from the smallest noises or movements and refuse to go back to bed until Leo managed to calm him down, but you can never be too careful.

Thankfully, the man doesn’t seem bothered by Leo’s approach, sleep undisturbed. Leo breathes a small sigh of relief, letting his forehead thud against Madara’s back as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, briefly letting his hands wander. There’s still a small jitter- courtesy of his favorite drink- coursing through Leo’s body and leaving him restless even as he closes his eyes to let them rest. His hands trail down, one splaying over Madara’s stomach and the other gently tracing the muscles of his thigh. 

Madara really is well-toned, but not so much that Leo finds it unappealing. His thighs are solid, but not hard, always leaving a cute little pudge where his underwear ends. Pudge that Leo reaches higher and higher up to get a feel of, but never comes.

Madara’s not wearing underwear.

The realization settles in Leo’s stomach like a fist-sized lump, his cheeks growing warm as he tentatively reaches down under Madara’s shirt, between his legs, just to make sure. And sure enough, not a boxer or a brief or even a panty in sight. Leo swallows, every sense on high alert as he licks his lips. 

It’s their signal, a spoken agreement set up after many impromptu plans and late nights. A green card to have some fun, if you’d like to.

Leo considers refusing, simply cuddling up to Madara and letting himself drift off, but with the way his cock is already stirring in his underwear, it seems like it’s made his decision for him. He nuzzles into Madara’s back, shifting himself upward to nose into the nape of his neck, burying his face in Madara’s unruly brown hair. Leo likes it when it’s untied like this, fluffy and soft and permeated with the gentle warmth of sleep. All of Madara is warm, inviting Leo in to indulge, make himself comfortable.

His arms wrap around Madara’s torso as Leo presses gentle kisses to the nape of his neck, nimble fingers pulling fabric up until they can slip under it, reaching up to latch onto Madara’s chest. Leo lets them rest there, simply feeling his boyfriend’s slow breathing. There’s a weird fondness in his own chest, twisting and growing warm as he lets his teeth ghost over soft skin. 

Madara makes a soft noise as Leo begins to knead, and he stops immediately until he’s sure that Madara isn’t stirring enough to wake up before continuing. It’s not like there’ll be any consequences if he _does_ wake up, but the thrill is part of the play, a carefully constructed forbidden fruit. Not to mention that Leo will feel bad for waking him up, no matter how good the sex ends up being.

He shuffles back down, hands still rolling the relaxed muscles of Madara’s chest as Leo slots their hips back together. Even just the thin layer of fabric of Leo’s boxers between them feels suffocating, and so he lets one of his hands carefully trail down Madara's ribs, then his side, only to hook his thumb in his own waistband to tug the offending garment off. He’s already decently past half-hard, cock pressing against Madara’s thigh and making Leo bite his lip to stifle a groan at the sudden warmth of skin on skin. Rolling his hips, he savors the feeling of himself sliding in between Madara’s thighs, the skin soft and smooth.

A hand trails down to rest between them, slowly spreading Madara’s ass until Leo’s fingers are met with Madara’s entrance, already slick and pliant. He can’t help but let out a quiet groan as he lets two fingers sink in. Was Madara getting off on his own? Maybe it was just preparation for whenever Leo decided to come to bed. He nuzzles into Madara’s back, pressing a tender kiss to the fabric of his shirt as he feels his face heat up. Being considerate even in a situation like this… 

“You’re so unfair, Mama... “

He really is. Leo can’t repay him in full right now without waking him up, and Madara knows it. It’s like he enjoys it, being able to give his all to Leo like this, with no chance of being too consciously vulnerable. Leo sighs, fingers working properly to make sure it’ll be as comfortable as possible for both of them. It’s the least he can do.

A third finger joins the first two, and Leo’s free hand rubs soothing circles into Madara’s hip. He’s started shifting a little, breathing growing just slightly labored, but he quickly melts into Leo’s touches and settles back down. Leo wants to murmur soothing words into his back, tell him how good he feels, how hot he is, but he stays quiet, just breathing in the scent of warmth and spice that never seems to wash out of Madara’s clothes.

Deeming him stretched enough, Leo carefully removes his fingers and wipes the remaining slick over his cock, fully hard from staying wrapped in Madara’s shifting thighs. He lines himself up before sinking in, hands on the front of Madara’s hips for leverage as he presses his face into his back, breath hitching before releasing on a low moan. Madara’s insides are hot, the usual pressure nearly nonexistent as Leo sheathes himself all the way in. It’s been a while since they’ve done it like this, Leo too tired after his late nights or too jetlagged after flights to have the energy for it, but his body remembers the heat all too well, needily pressing itself along Madara’s back as Leo hesitantly rolls his hips.

His body feels as if it’s being warmed from the inside out, and the groan drags itself out of Leo’s mouth before he can stop it. He quickly burrows his face in Madara’s back to muffle the noise and stills, hoping that he wasn’t loud enough to alert his boyfriend. But Madara sleeps on as peacefully as ever, and Leo lets out a sigh of relief as he begins to move, biting his lip to make sure he stays quiet. It’s so _warm_ , Madara parting easily for him as Leo wraps his arms around his waist and lets himself get carried away, rutting shallowly into his ass as he holds him in place.

Leo’s brain feels muddled with the heat, slowly boiling in his skull as he pants against Madara’s back, voice stringing together soft whines and quiet gasps of Madara’s name, swallowed by fabric and whatever patch of sun-kissed skin that Leo can reach. He messily nuzzles the shirt up, kissing and biting over Madara’s spine and shoulder blades only to feel him shudder softly in return, arching into Leo’s ministrations even as he nuzzles further into the pillow in his sleep. 

Call it a lapse of judgment, Leo’s hand snaking down to give Madara’s cock a gentle tug, but the way the man melts around him, cock throbbing in Leo’s grasp as Madara lets out a shaky, deep breath is all worth it. Leo makes sure to go slow, fingers only barely grazing the tender skin as he spreads Madara’s precum down his shaft by thumbing at the head to tease more out of him. He’s started clenching around Leo now, body reacting nicely to the extra stimuli.

Leo knows he’s getting close, can feel how his hips are stuttering in their rut against Madara and how his sight’s growing hazy as he chases his climax. He knows he hasn’t been paying attention to Madara’s sweet spot, knows that he’s not making Madara feel as good as he should be, but right now he can’t bring himself to care. The way Leo fucks into him is hungry, wanting that last piece of the puzzle to just slot into place, give him what he needs, and--  
  


“L- _Leo-san…”_

  
Madara’s voice is breathy, so soft and needy that it feels like it sinks right into Leo’s brain and cuddles up to it like a kitten brought in from the rain. He feels the whine slipping out over his tongue before he hears it, eyes fluttering shut as he nuzzles into Madara’s back and cums, body rocking against Madara’s until he’s tired himself out. 

Leo slumps over, breathing heavy and eyes cloudy as he finds his bearings. Madara shuffles slightly, but in his lazy afterglow Leo only cuddles up further to him, arms linking around Madara’s abdomen to hold him close and voice escaping him in a raspy grumble. But then there’s a hand reaching over Madara’s shoulder to pet his head, and Leo immediately blinks himself back to reality.

“...Leo-san? Can you-” A yawn. “Ah… Can you hear me..?” Leo immediately shuffles back, both of the men wincing as he pulls out. Madara rolls over onto his back to get a better look at him, rubbing his eyes before reaching out to pull Leo in to rest against him, head on his shoulder.

“Having some fun, were you?”

“You offered.” Leo’s voice is hoarse, his mouth feeling dry in the haze of his afterglow. Madara only chuckles, hand running through Leo’s hair.

“Sure did~ Hope it helped take the edge off.”

Leo hums, eyes slowly sliding shut at Madara’s pampering before shooting back open, the ginger head of hair diving down under the sheets. Madara’s about to question him about what his plan might be when he feels slender hands pressing his thighs apart, an annoying sensation of cum leaking out of him, and a hot set of breaths ghosting over his cock. Pushing the covers down, Madara’s faced with a full view of Leo about to take the head of him into his mouth, and he sighs.

“Leo-san, you don’t have to-...”

“But I _want_ to. And little mama wants it too~” He gives it a demonstrative tug, and a soft noise drips out of Madara’s mouth. It’s responded to with only a smug look from Leo as he gently wraps his lips around the head, and Madara sighs again as he lies back. No changing his mind now, is there…

Leo’s messy. He always is, but his lack of coordination from his recent climax doesn’t seem to be helping him much as he sinks as far down onto Madara’s cock as he can before pulling back to tongue at the head, letting out a satisfied hum at the hefty amount of precum that drools out into his waiting mouth. He briefly pops off, working Madara with both of his hands as he kisses the head. Madara only groans in response, body still warm and lethargic with sleep as he watches Leo get him off. He likes it when Leo makes use of their size difference, and Leo knows it, always playing up how difficult it is to take all of Madara at once.

He sinks back down, swallowing deliberately around Madara’s cock as his now free hand reaches down, teasing at Madara’s entrance before sinking two fingers into him. Leo’s fingers immediately start writhing inside, searching for Madara’s sweet spot as he keeps swallowing, feeling saliva pool up in his mouth before drooling out over the last inch or two of cock that he couldn’t quite trust himself to take with his hindered coordination. And finally, his fingertips graze the wall covering the small bundle of nerves and Madara jolts, hissing out a small string of curses as Leo keeps pressing at it, tongue pulsing against the underside of his cock.

Madara tenses as he comes, the hisses melting into whimpers and moans as he spills down Leo’s throat, hips straining with the effort not to buck into Leo’s mouth and accidentally choke him. Leo swallows as much as he can- it’s not like he’s new to this- but he overestimates himself as he sinks down further, choking and having to pull off as it leaks out of his mouth. The last few pumps splatter across his cheek and nose, Leo making a hoarsely disgusted noise as he sits up, comforter still draped over his head.

“God, hold on…” Madara’s totally out of breath, his soft voice even softer as he reaches over to pluck a packet of tissues out of his bedside table before sitting up, pulling one of the tissues out of the packet. “Leo-san. Hold still, please.”

Leo complies, eyes scrunching shut as Madara carefully wipes his face. When he pulls away, Leo blinks them back open, before wordlessly snatching a tissue of his own and wiping his fingers before reaching down to try and salvage the sheets. Madara only makes a soft noise, spreading his legs so Leo can reach better, before wrapping an arm around Leo’s waist and pulling him down on top of himself.

“That’s enough. We’ve got to get our beauty sleep, you and I~”

Leo huffs slightly.

“Mama’s already plenty beautiful, though... And as long as I’ve got my brain- and you- I don’t really need anything else.” Madara keeps his cool at the praise, but Leo can see his cheeks slowly dusting themselves pink. Maybe he’s more _cute_ than _beautiful_ , Leo muses.

“Well, it’s still in the middle of the night… I was hoping to get _some_ sleep tonight since we have plans tomorrow…”

“Ah, speaking of that. When did you wake up? I didn’t notice.”

“Mm… Well, the first thing I remember feeling was you having come inside me. So, shortly after that..?”

Leo blinks. Then, that soft moan of his name… 

“...Leo-san? You alright? It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, is it? Don’t tell me you did all of this with a fever..?”

He only meets Madara’s questioning look with a shake of his head, nuzzling into the crook of Madara’s neck to hide his flush. An instinct… Madara having a dream about him… No matter what his brain conjures up, it’s all equally flustering, and so Leo’s decided that he’s just going to sleep it off. Goodbye, thoughts.

Madara hesitantly pets Leo’s head, before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. If Leo doesn’t want to talk, he doesn’t have to, Madara supposes. After a while, he feels himself drifting off, the comfortable weight of Leo on top of him lulling Madara to sleep. And as his breathing evens out, consciousness drifting, there’s a gentle sensation at his neck, so careful that it might as well just have been his imagination. A soft whisper carried on warm breath.

* * *

  
  
When he’ll ask Leo about it the next morning, sunlight filtering in through the blinds and bathing their bedroom in a comfortable amount of pre-summer sun, Leo will only give him a noncommittal shrug and an _“I can’t remember”_. After thinking on it for a moment, Madara will realize that he’s fine with that. They’ve never really needed many words, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> ever just write up a ship draft for one character's birthday only to be unable to finish it before the other's? that's what happened here
> 
> sorry leo, and congrats to mama 👏👏


End file.
